


How to be A Gentleman Like Him

by Hanihaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Yoosung, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Siblings, bocah, modified canon, rush - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanihaa/pseuds/Hanihaa
Summary: Bagiku, Kak Yoosung adalah panutan. Dipublish untuk merayakan Hari Ulang Tahun Yoosung dalam event #YKDAY2k17





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger © Cheritz  
> This fic, How to be A Gentleman Like Him, is owned by me (Hanihaa) without gain any profit.  
> Warning: Modified Canon, ada perubahan susunan anggota RFA, OOC, Rush. Seandainya ada beberapa ketidaksesuaian dengan timeline di game, anggap aja itu sengaja dimodif ya //plak

.

.

.

Dongkol. Perasaanku memburuk begitu mendapati Ibu pengurus panti asuhan membangunkanku termasuk anak-anak lain di kamar ini pagi-pagi buta. Panti asuhan kami akan kedatangan tamu, katanya. Jadilah kami yang berjumlah sekitar 32 anak dalam rentang usia 1 hingga 18 tahun ini dipaksa bersiap. Antrian di beberapa kamar mandi pun sudah terlihat, mengular. Membuatku jadi makin malas melihatnya.

Ternyata kehidupan di panti asuhan sebegini merepotkannya.

.

.

Tamu yang sedari tadi disebut-sebut oleh para penghuni panti asuhan telah hadir. Beberapa orang dari mereka sibuk menurunkan barang-barang dan kardus dari dalam mobil yang mereka bawa. Anak-anak panti asuhan yang berusia lebih tua dariku pun ikut membantu membawakan barang-barang tersebut. Sedangkan aku, hanya terdiam mengawasi, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pemandangan yang begitu asing bagiku. Indra penglihatanku menangkap pemandangan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang bergelombang dan dua orang lelaki bertubuh tinggi; seorang berambut _turquoise_ dan menenteng kamera di lengan kirinya, sedangkan seorang lagi berpenampilan rapi sekali, memakai jas seperti orang-orang yang bekerja di gedung mewah tinggi yang tak pernah gagal membuatku terkagum – sekaligus iri membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menginjakkan kaki di sana. Mereka sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Ibu pemilik panti di teras depan.

Aku baru saja akan beranjak pergi begitu menyadari tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sana sebelum kemudian Ibu pemilik panti menyadari kehadiranku lalu memanggil untuk memperkenalkanku pada mereka. Aku pun menurutinya, berusaha bersikap sopan di tengah ketegangan yang mendera. Sambil terdiam aku berusaha mengingat-ingat nama mereka begitu Ibu pemilik panti menjelaskan asal-usulku hingga  kemudian seorang remaja berambut coklat datang menghampiri kami, sambil nampak kepayahan membawa dua tumpuk kardus yang hampir menutupi dirinya.

“Maaf, kardus ini ditaruh di mana ya?” tanyanya sambil terengah, terlihat butiran peluh mengalir di dahinya.

Ibu pemilik panti memberi isyarat padaku untuk membantu remaja tersebut dan memandunya masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus untuk menaruh barang. Tanpa banyak kata aku segera meraih sebuah kardus yang ia bawakan, dan berjalan di depannya, berusaha memandu dalam diam, dia pun hanya mengikutiku dari belakang.

.

.

“Terima kasih, Kakak bisa menaruhnya di sini,” ucapku pelan usai menaruh kardus yang kubawa.

“A-ah, baiklah,” jawabnya sambil meletakkan kardus, tangannya kini berganti menyeka butiran keringat di keningnya. “Ngomong-ngomong, kau anak baru di sini ya? Terakhir kali aku ke sini aku tidak melihat dirimu.” Dengan ramah ia bertanya.

“Iya Kak, aku baru dua minggu berada di sini….”

“Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Yoosung Kim, salah satu anggota RFA,” sahutnya ceria, memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak berjabat tangan, aku pun menyambutnya sambil menyebutkan namaku.

Berikutnya, pembicaraan mengalir, ah lebih tepatnya, Kak Yoosung yang terus-terusan bertanya padaku, mulai dari usiaku yang ternyata lebih muda enam tahun darinya hingga tentang bagaimana bisa aku berada di panti asuhan ini. Mulanya aku merasa sedikit sungkan mendapati pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi kudapati sejak hari pertama aku tinggal di sini, namun begitu melihat bagaimana caranya ia dengan hati-hati bertanya padaku, caranya menatapku simpati saat aku mulai menceritakan kisah hidupku, hingga … hingga caranya menenangkanku, mendekap tubuhku yang lebih mungil darinya, mengelus puncak rambut merahku, berusaha menghiburku ketika lelehan air perlahan lolos dari kedua mataku – yang kukira tak akan keluar lagi karena telah kukeluarkan sampai terasa kering sejak aku terpaksa ditempatkan di panti asuhan yang berbeda dengan saudara kembarku. Semuanya membuatku luluh untuk menceritakan seluruh kisah hidupku padanya. Dia bahkan ikut menangis, menemaniku.

Kak Yoosung – aku mengagumi kebaikan hatinya.

.

.

Kupikir akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama hingga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Sebulan kemudian sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, Kak Yoosung datang lagi, bersama dengan Kak Rika yang merupakan sepupunya, dan Kak V, pacar Kak Rika. Lalu Kak Yoosung memegang pergelangan tanganku, mengajakku masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kak V, aku mau diajak pergi jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat katanya. Aku menatap heran lalu melayangkan pandangan meminta penjelasan pada Ibu pemilik panti, namun beliau hanya tersenyum mengizinkan.

Dapat kurasakan mobil melaju menjauhi panti asuhan, aku duduk di kursi belakang bersama Kak Yoosung. Rasanya aku begitu gugup hingga tanpa sadar meremas kedua tanganku sampai sedikit berkeringat. Ini ketiga kalinya aku naik mobil, sebelumnya aku naik mobil saat dibawa ke panti asuhan tempatku berada sekarang, lalu sebelumnya lagi … ketika aku dan saudara kembarku terjaring razia anak jalanan, yang menjadi kali terakhir aku bersamanya. Mengingatnya selalu membuatku sedih. Apalagi ditambah melihat langit biru dari balik jendela mobil ini, makin membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

Kak Yoosung berusaha mengajakku mengobrolkan apa saja begitu melihatku yang hanya terdiam memandangi pemandangan dari balik jendela, kadang aku heran melihat Kak Yoosung yang seolah tak kehabisan topik pembicaraan, ia bisa melompat dari satu topik ke topik lainnya, dari topik film kartun superhero favoritnya tiba-tiba bisa berkembang menjadi cerita tentang anjing lucu bernama Sally milik Kak Rika yang biasa ia ajak main – ia bahkan memperlihatkan anjing tersebut padaku lewat foto-foto yang berada dalam kamera milik Kak V. Aku terkagum melihatnya, melihat betapa menggemaskannya Sally sekaligus … terpesona melihat beragam ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Kak Yoosung lewat raut wajahnya, aku bahkan seolah dapat melihat bintang bercahaya di antara binar kedua matanya.

.

.

Aku memandangi Kak Yoosung yang memajukan tubuhnya ke kursi depan, berbicara pada Kak Rika. Sayang aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena suaranya begitu pelan, nyaris berbisik ditambah lagi suara bising kendaraan dari luar juga ikut membuatnya makin tak jelas. Namun bisa kulihat Kak Rika tersenyum begitu mendengar hal yang diucapkan Kak Yoosung, membuat cengiran menghiasi wajah Kak Yoosung, Kak Rika pun menyentuh pelan lengan Kak V yang sedang menyetir, dan mengatakan sesuatu – entah apa. Kak V hanya mengangguk, membuat Kak Yoosung kembali menyenderkan tubuh di kursi belakang. Begitu ia menoleh ke arahku, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi kami akan mampir dulu ke suatu tempat untuk makan siang. Gestur tangannya mengajakku untuk mendekat kala aku merespon ucapannya hanya dengan diam – sambil mengerjapkan mata saking bingungnya, aku menurutinya, lalu ia membisikkan padaku dengan intonasi antusias bercampur kesan misterius yang dibuat-buat, seakan apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya merupakan informasi rahasia yang tidak boleh disebar ke mana-mana.

“Kuberi kau satu petunjuk penting, di sana ada es krim terenak yang pasti belum pernah kau coba, kau pasti suka.”

Wajahku terasa memerah karena semangat.

Rupanya ia benar-benar mengingat kesukaanku dengan baik.

.

.

Usai menikmati hidangan makan siang di sebuah restoran keluarga kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan.  Sepanjang jalan rasanya aku masih dapat mengingat rasa dari tumpukan _scoop_ es krim dalam gelas kaca berukuran besar yang bernama _parfait_ itu.  Sensasi ketika aku menyendokkan kecil es skrim vanila dan cokelat ke dalam mulutku benar-benar tak terlupakan! Es krim yang lembut nan padat, dipadu dengan sirup stroberi dan parutan cokelat di permukaan, ditambah irisan buah stroberi, _peach_ , kiwi, dan sebuah ceri utuh di puncaknya menambahkan rasa segar pada es krim. Aku juga menyukai sensasi ketika menggigit _stick_ tipis rasa cokelat yang ditusukkan di pinggiran es krim, Kak Yoosung memberitahuku bahwa itu namanya _Pocky_. Namanya lucu, pikirku. Lalu aku juga dikejutkan begitu menyendokkan _parfait_ di hadapanku lebih dalam lagi, kupikir semua yang ada di sana adalah es krim, tapi ternyata ada tumpukkan bolu yang dipisahkan dengan krim – Kak Yoosung menyebutnya _sponge cake_ – terasa lembut dan ringan, aku suka.

Aku terus menyendokkan es krim dengan lahap, hingga tidak menyadari betapa belepotannya bagian di antara bibir dan hidungku sebelum kemudian Kak Yoosung menyentuhkan selembar tisu dengan lembut di sana sambil tertawa ringan dan mengatakan bahwa aku seperti memiliki kumis berwarna putih. Aku merasa malu jadinya, tapi begitu melihat tawa Kak Yoosung yang diakibatkan olehku, aku malah jadi ikut menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Kak Rika dan Kak V yang melihat adegan itu pun ikut tersenyum menggoda kami berdua, katanya Kak Yoosung yang ternyata merupakan anak bungsu di keluarganya jadi seperti memiliki adik kecil. Kak Yoosung sendiri menyambut baik ide itu, dia mengatakan bahwa dia memang sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Ah, aku juga, aku menganggap Kak Yoosung sebagai kakakku, pasti menyenangkan rasanya memiliki kakak seperti Kak Yoosung.

Namun tiba-tiba aku terhenyak.

Kakak….

Bagaimana kabar Kakak – kembaranku sekarang?

Seketika aku merasa jahat, bersenang-senang saat aku bahkan tak mengetahui bagaimana nasib saudara kembarku.

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan, mengalihkan perhatian pada awan-awan beraneka bentuk di langit yang cerah membiru. Kueratkan kepalan tanganku.

Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Aku harus kuat.

Aku tidak ingin membuat Kak Yoosung khawatir lagi.

.

.

Pemandangan sebuah bangunan asing yang terletak agak terpencil di dalam hutan menyambutku begitu aku menurunkan kedua kaki mungilku dari mobil. Aku mengekori Kak Yoosung, mengeratkan genggamanku pada telapak tangan miliknya yang berukuran lebih besar dariku, dia pun balik menggenggam tanganku, genggaman yang entah kenapa begitu terasa menguatkan dan memberiku rasa aman di antara perasaan gelisah yang menerjang dadaku sedari tadi. Sambil berjalan aku menyibukkan diri dengan melirik tajam ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha menebak-nebak tempat apa ini sebenarnya. Semakin jauh kami berempat menempuh jarak, aku bisa melihat papan besar bertuliskan ‘PANTI ASUHAN’ yang semakin terlihat jelas.

Kak Rika dan Kak V memasuki pintu depan bangunan tersebut sedangkan aku dan Kak Yoosung menunggu di luar – di pinggir lapangan sambil melihat anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Aku bertanya pada Kak Yoosung tapi Kak Yoosung hanya mengatakan sebaiknya menunggu Kak Rika dan Kak V yang akan memberi kabar. Aku hanya terdiam pasrah sambil tetap memegangi tangan Kak Yoosung.

Aku masih sibuk menambatkan pandanganku pada anak-anak yang bermain itu dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang tak tentu arah, tak begitu mendengarkan perkataan Kak Yoosung, hingga kemudian mendadak  aku merasakan tubuhku diterjang seseorang dari depan, seandainya aku tidak berpegangan tangan pada Kak Yoosung, pastilah aku akan terjatuh di atas tanah karena lengah. Begitu aku mulai menguasai keterkejutanku, aku merasakan tubuhku didekap erat oleh sosok di hadapanku, sosok yang terasa familiar, sosok yang mirip denganku.

Sosok yang selalu membuatku merasakan rindu.

Aku mendongakkan pandanganku sejenak pada Kak Yoosung yang berada di sebelahku, ia tersenyum haru sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari Kak Yoosung, merangkul balik sosok itu.

Saudara kembarku …, kakak kandungku….

Kami berdua menangis bersahutan.

Aku – aku tidak ingin terpisah lagi dengannya.

.

.

Tapi tentu saja tidak semua keinginanku bisa terkabul.

Meski begitu, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Kami memang hidup di tempat yang terpisah, tempat yang cukup jauh, tempat yang membutuhkan waktu lima jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil.

Namun akan selalu ada cara untuk menyambungkan hati bagi kami yang terpisah raga. Kami bisa saling menelepon sesuai dengan izin pemilik dan pengurus panti asuhan masing-masing. Kami bahkan bisa saling mengirimkan surat.

Akan selalu ada cara.

Kenyataan itu cukup membuatku terhibur.

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Kak Rika, Kak V, dan terutama … Kak Yoosung.

Kekagumanku padanya berubah menjadi panutan.

Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya.

.

.

Aku sudah jauh merasa terbiasa dengan kehidupan panti asuhan. Aku sibuk belajar di sekolah dan menambah teman, aku juga rutin berkirim surat dengan Saeyoung – saudara kembarku. Namun ketika aku sendirian, terutama di malam hari selesai mengerjakan tugas, diam-diam aku akan teringat pada sosok Kak Yoosung. Sudah dua tahun lebih sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu Kak Yoosung di umurku yang ke-10 tahun. Kini umurku menjadi 12 tahun, duduk di kelas 6 SD, lalu umur Kak Yoosung juga berarti jadi 18 tahun, duduk di kelas 3 SMA, Kak Yoosung pasti makin sibuk dengan sekolahnya, apalagi nanti dia harus ikut ujian universitas, makanya sudah lama ia tidak main ke sini, pikirku.

Aku menepukkan kedua tangan pada pipi, tidak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihan, aku pun harus berjuang, belajar yang rajin supaya aku bisa membuat Kak Yoosung dan Saeyoung juga pemilik panti asuhan bangga padaku.

Aku tidak ingin kalah, aku ingin bisa mengejar Kak Yoosung!

Dengan demikian aku membulatkan tekad, sambil menatap langit malam penuh bintang lewat jendela.

Dan begitu aku melihat satu bintang yang paling terang di sana, wajah Kak Yoosung yang tersenyum bahagia seolah berada di sana.

Pandanganku melembut, perasaan melankolis memeluk hatiku lagi.

Bagiku, Kak Yoosung itu bagaikan bintang.

Bintang yang telah menyinari diriku dan menuntunku ke arah yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Malam itu, masih pukul tujuh ketika aku sibuk membaca buku materi untuk ulangan besok.

Malam itu, pukul setengah delapan ketika salah satu Ibu pengurus panti memanggilku untuk datang ke ruangan Ibu pemilik panti.

Malam itu, keterkejutan menghampiriku seiring dengan berita yang terucap dari bibir Ibu pemilik panti.

Malam itu, pikiranku terasa begitu kosong ketika Ibu pemilik panti menyodorkan pakaian berwarna serba hitam padaku, dan memintaku untuk datang mendampinginya sebagai perwakilan dari anak-anak panti asuhan.

Malam itu … gelap.

Tak ada satu pun bintang yang bersinar pada malam itu.

.

.

.


End file.
